


In Other Words...

by whouffaldigoldbelle



Series: Wishing and Hoping [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whouffaldigoldbelle/pseuds/whouffaldigoldbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on the Orient Express (8x8). </p><p>The Doctor and Clara dance together on the train for the Last Hurrah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Other Words...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the song 'Fly me to the Moon' on my mind. Just harmless fluff. Before the mummy murders occurred. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Shall we?" The Doctor offered Clara his arm, which she took without hesitation, beaming up at him. 

"You're looking rather dapper tonight, Doctor." 

He was dressed in a dinner suit, a bow tie stylishly tied around his neck. Slightly differently tied also to the neat bow tie of his boyish, hyper self. Quite rugged and handsome, Clara decided. 

"Not so much of a grey-haired stick insect, then?" 

"Oh, that's still there," Clara grinned. She was going to miss insulting him and waiting for a scowl. He was HER stick insect. 

She swallowed, her eyes shooting downwards. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

His head was swarming with human emotions, dreading tonight. He couldn't bear to part from her. Yet it was happening While Clara's head was bent, the Doctor furiously fought away a stray tear.  
"Glad to hear it."

They both admired the authentic train, complete with seats, a bar and music. 

"Doctor, this is beautiful."

"I needed to make it up to you," he sighed. "Got inspiration from your mystery books."

The singer was now halfway through a beautifully-swung version of 'Don't Stop Me Now', an old favourite of Clara's.  
But the lyrics seemed haunting tonight - for their last hurrah. 

'If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call...'

"Let's dance." Clara suddenly stood on her tiptoes, her palm outstretched. 

"I don't really do dancing, you know..."

"Don't care. You do now. For me." Emotional manipulation. They were already approaching the dance-floor now, her leading the way confidently, him waddling awkwardly behind.  
Clara's arm rested around his waist. The Doctor inhaled stiffly, his eyes deeply studying hers for the first time that evening. She looked like a delicate China doll, her beautiful flapper gown hugging her glowing skin.

"You're beautiful." It slipped out of his mouth like treacle, as she stared. 

What was he saying? Not tonight. It would have been so much simpler to stay silent. He was cursing himself inside, begging her to remain with him. 

Clara smiled sadly again. Two conflicting emotions. He was right earlier. She WAS malfunctioning. Her heart was malfunctioning. 

Their bodies began to move to the beat of the music. He may not like to dance, but he certainly knew how. His hips swayed naturally. Now he was leading Clara. Not once did their eyes look away from each other. 

The Doctor angled his head so his lips aligned with her soft hair. He inhaled her subtly intoxicating perfume.

The music had changed: 

'Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars...' 

As they continued to dance in a surreal daydream, Clara felt the warm breath of the Doctor close to her ear. 

He was singing. And it was a heartbreakingly beautiful sound... 

"In other words, hold my hand..." 

She almost wept, gripping his hand. Like he had sung to her. As if the song spoke to them.

"In other words, darling, kiss me.."

The world spun before her eyes, as she rotated her head. It felt so right, even though they knew it was wrong. Tilting her chin upwards, Clara felt herself drawing closer to the handsome Doctor. She stood on her tiptoes, leaning in to press a gentle kiss on his soft lips.

Her heart fluttered as she did so.  
" Doctor..."

"Stay," he whispered, a hint of desperation in his tone. "I need you."

The Doctor closed his eyes as they kissed again, oblivious to their surroundings. His mouth opened and closed with hers. The moment was intimate and loving. Their foreheads remained together after their lips parted. It was the perfect moment 

"Clara, I..."

"Don't you dare. Shut up. Don't say it." Clara shook her head. She would not let him. Not now. 

Their foreheads parted. The music continued:  
'In other words, I love you...'

He said nothing. He didn't have to. 

"Damn you, Doctor." Clara's voice wobbled, as they broke hands. This was all too much, too unexpected. The kiss, the plea. And she was falling deeper for him every day.

The Doctor watched, numb, as she walked away, her back turned, to get a glass of champagne for each of them.  
She was now staring out at the planets sadly. 

Her touch still lingered on his lips, a bittersweet taste he never wanted to leave behind. 

But he had to. Their last hurrah.

He was letting her go...


End file.
